The treatment of human skin damaged due to exposure to ultra-violet light, i.e. photo-damage, has been subject to much research effort in recent years, particularly with the realisation that skin cancer and other skin disorders can arise where the exposure to sunlight is excessive. This problem is even more serious with the depletion of the ozone layer which is believed to permit a higher level of ultra-violet radiation to reach the earth's surface.
Chronic exposure to sunlight results in multiple adverse effects on all structural elements of the skin. The clinical manifestation of these changes, collectively known as photoageing is lax, dry inelastic skin that is wrinkled and blotchy with a coarse, roughened texture.
Skin blotchiness or mottling (hyperpigmentation) which accompanies photo-ageing results from changes in the melanocytes within the population of epidermal cells. These pigment producing cells, which unlike the keratinocytes remain at the base of the epidermis, lose their normal regulation process with ageing and produce excess pigment. This leads to the formation of dense perinuclear clumps of melanin in slowly turning over keratinocytes within the epidermis, and areas of hyperpigmentation or `age spots` develop.
In the therapy of such hyperpigmented skin, certain skin lightening agents such as kojic acid, hydroquinone or ascorbic acid are effective by inhibiting the formation of melanin. Vitamin A acid (retinoic acid) is beneficial in hyperpigmentation problems by normalising the melanocyte population.
Also by increasing cell turnover, Vitamin A acid prevents accumulation of pigment within the more rapidly dividing and migrating keratinocytes. Vitamin A acid also enhances the pigment reducing potential of conventional skin lightening agents.
The topical application of Vitamin A acid does however have a major drawback in that it is a skin irritant, and can accordingly damage the skin. Its recommended use for example as a prescription drug in the treatment of acne involves careful control, such that excessive doses are avoided in order to restrict the side effects which can occur with skin. By the same token, the use of Vitamin A acid in the treatment or prevention of photo-damaged skin is severely limited by these side effects.
In an attempt to overcome this problem and as a result of a programme of screening substances other than retinoic acid for their ability to treat or prevent photo-damage of skin, without the aforementioned side effects, we have discovered that certain esters of citric acid, especially tributyl citrate are particularly effective in this respect. Use of such esters is advantageous since they have a history of safe use, for example as plasticizers, including in plastics as used in intravenous fluid tubings.
The invention is accordingly concerned with the use of esters of citric acid in the treatment of photo-damaged and/or hyperpigmented skin, and in slowing down the ageing process generally. The invention also concerns compositions for topical application to human skin to reduce damaging effects of ultra-violet light on skin, comprising a citric acid esters in combination with a sunscreen material.